Ginny Weasleys Dagbok
by SandrineSweden
Summary: Ginny får en dagbok av Harry i födelsedagspresent. så, hon skriver i den troget. läs och få reda på alla knäppa saker som händer henne! plz RR!


Hej kära dagbok!

Jag fick dig av Harry (Jippie!) Och tänker därför skriva troget i den.

Idag är det den 26/3 och min födelsedag! (?)

Grattis till mig!

Så, var ska jag börja?

Jo! jag vet!

tio saker som jag gillar

1 Harry

2 Harry Potter

3 Harry James Potter

4 Harry Potters ögon

5 hans hår

6 allting som har med honom att göra

7 och lite till

8 hela honom

9 hans kläder!

10 min familj och alla andra

Så, nu vet du! Haha! Så, något riktigt intressant att skriva… JAG ÄLSKAR HARRY! Jag är besatt! (Säger Ron)

Den besatta av alla besatta!

Ginny Weasley

* * *

27/3

Jag hatar livet!

Jag hatar att bara vara en femteklassare!

Jag vill vara en sexa!

Varför?

För då hade jag kanske haft en chans på Harry!

Jag hatar Cho!

Varför?

Jo, för att hon är ihop med Harry!

Jag bara gick genom korridoren och mötte dem. Så fort Cho fick syn på mig mer eller mindre tryckte hon upp honom mot väggen. Jag bara höll huvudet högt och gick förbi.

Måste köpa näsdukar, de börjar ta slut.

Hermione bankar på dörren. Kan hon inte fatta att jag vill vara ifred! Hon kan hitta ett eget toalettbås om hon vill ha det.

Åh nej! Jag skrek just "far åt helvete" åt henne. Nähä, hon tog visst inte illa upp. Fasen! Där fick hon upp låset.

Måste sluta!

* * *

28/3

Jisses!

Hermione har hängt på mig som en igel! Jag har äntligen blivit av med henne! Fast, jag var tvungen att berätta om min host, host lilla förälskelse. Men, hon var inte så illa som jag trodde. Först log hon dumt, sen kramade hon om mig och nästan kvävde mig. Hon har verkligen fått stora… hrm, hrm! End of discussion!

Ja, hur som helst, hon fick Cho kuggad i klassen genom att sitta bredvid henne och hjälpa henne i stora salen och ge henne alla svar fel! Mwahahahaha!

Ja, nu ska jag gå och fira, Cho har blivit kuggad, tralala!

Den evigt glada

Ginny.

* * *

29/3

Åh gud, vilken fruktansvärd dag!

Först kom Harry instormande på morgonen och skällde på Hermione, som slank undan med att säga att hon gav Cho ett papper som Cho sedan tappade bort och sen när hon trodde att hon hittat det var det fel papper! Hon sa förlåt till Cho men alla utom Harry såg glimten i hennes ögon. Och vet du vad Cho gjorde sen? Hon hånglade med en Ravenclawkille! Harry kom gående in till oss och berättade, han hade råkat gå in i fel klassrum och där hade de stått. Cho hade fått väldigt bråttom med att dra ner tröjan igen. Vilken ! Fy faan!

Stackars Harry, han sitter bara vid brasan med ett fundersamt uttryck i ansiktet och säger inget till någon.

Jag ska gå och prata med honom.

Tröstaren

Ginny Weasleeeeeeey!

* * *

30/3

Pust!

Han pratade med mig. Först bara tittade han på mig men sen drog jag ett elakt skämt om Cho och då slappnade han av och skrattade. Jag kommer inte ens ihåg vad jag sa, jag är bara så lättad över att han är tillbaka i livet igen.

Jätteglad!

Ginny.

* * *

31/3

Fy faan!

Jag ska sluta skriva dagbok!

Jag hade med den i väskan, som alltid, idag. På trolldryckslektionen kom Malfoy in. När han gick förbi tog han boken och började läsa upp den högt. Tur att Hermione kom in innan han hann komma till de mer "smaskiga" bitarna. Du skulle ha sett henne! Hon flög på honom och gav honom en snyting, en riktig snyting! Jag svär, blodet sprutade och han svimmade den mesen! Nu är hon hos rektorn för förhör. Men hon har dagboken med sig, det är lite blod på den, det är bevis så de kan inte relegera henne… tror jag inte i alla fall…

Ja, ska sova.

Kramar

Ginny.

* * *

1/4

Jippie!

Hermione får vara kvar!

Snape protesterade såklart, den jäveln.

Hon kommer få det tufft.

Malfoy har fortfarande inte släppts ur sjukhusflygeln.

Hoppas att han lider något fruktansvärt!

"Alla vi som hatar Malfoy klappar nu, hoho!"

Harry kom och tröstade mig imorse, jag gråter fortfarande lite. Vilken mes jag är! Men, jag riktigt hatar Malfoy.

Vet du, Harry gav mig en kram!

WOW!

Nu ska jag gå och le ihjäl mig!

Ginny

* * *

2/4

Nu gråter jag, av glädje!

Du anar inte vad som har hänt!

Idag, frågade Harry om jag ville följa med honom till Hogsmeade. Jag sa ja, "duh!". Vi satte oss inne på tre kvastar i ett hörn och pratade.

Vet du vad som hände sen?

Han kysste mig!

En riktig kyss, jag svär dyrt och heligt!

Han sa att han alltid gillat mig och att han inte vågat säga något. Gissa om jag vände ut och in på mitt hjärta! Han bara log sitt förtjusande leende och kysste mig igen.

Jag går på MOLN! Iiiiiiiiiiiiih!

Jäklar, nu kommer Hermione!

Vad jag gråter för?

Gissa det du!

Hjälp, om Ron får reda på det kommer jag att måsta hjälpa Harry att gå under jorden och byta namn för Ron kommer att mörda honom!

Okej, jag berättar för Hermione, bara hon…

Hejdå

Ginny.

* * *

3/4

Parvati hörde vad jag berättade! Så, därför satte hon upp ett sanning eller konsekvens- spel. Såklart fick jag första utmaningen. Den löd:

Ginny, hångla med Harry i en minut. Klart att jag gjorde det! Jag är väl inte dum! Men, min bror såg ut som… ja, jag vet inte vad. Så, nu vet hela världen att jag och Harry är ihop.

Nervigt!

Ginny.

* * *

4/4

Ojojoj! Det här är den klart värsta dagen!

Jag ligger i sjukhusflygeln just nu. Varför? jo, Cho fick höra om att jag och Harry var ihop och rusade upp till mig på lunchen och började skrika och slå på mig. D A M P !

Jag uppfattade att något hårt träffade mig i huvudet och sen svimmade jag. Vet du vad det var?

Hon hade dängt en bägare i huvudet på mig! AAAJ!

Hon har varit uppe hos rektorn och har fått kvarsittning med Snape. HAHAHAAA! Hrm, hrm.

ser oskyldig ut

Ja, nu ska jag sova, annars blir jag dödad av Madam Pomfrey!

Ginny

* * *

5/4

Gud vad jag är glad!

Harry hade lämnat en chokladask och en bukett blommor med ett krya på dig- kort!

Vad gulligt!

Jag får lämna sjukhusflygeln i eftermiddag klockan tretton minuter över två.

Löjlig tid!

Blahaha! Cho har varit hos Dumbledore igen, kvarsittning i _två_ månader!

Mwahaha!

Om hon läser den här dagboken kommer hon få spel! fnittrar hysteriskt

Ja.

Hejdåååååå

Ginnyyy!

* * *

6/4

Åh nej!

Idag var en dålig dag!

Harry och Ron blev ovänner om något och sen blev det totalt krig. Ron sa vad han tyckte om Harry som var ihop med hans "lillasyster" och allting. När de var klara pratade de inte med varandra, inte nu heller för den delen. Hermione försöker hitta Ron och jag letar desperat efter Harry. Kanske de har dödat varandra.

Hjälp!

Jag måste hitta honom!

Letande

Ginny

* * *

so... what d'ya think? (stavade jag verkligen det där rätt?)


End file.
